I Don't Want To Miss A Thing
by black-dahlia75
Summary: Eric wakes up one morning to contemplate the one girl he's ever truly loved. SONG FIC


Author: Black Dahlia  
Title: I Don't Want To Miss A Thing  
Song: Aerosmith - I Don't Want To Miss A Thing  
Characters: E/C

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: Miami, its characters OR the song used in this fanfic.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

Eric smiled as he looked down at the sleeping beauty beside him, lying beneath the white comforter. He loved watching her. In fact he could watch her for hours while she analyzed bullets in the lab, displayed her tough exterior during an interrogation and smiled at him as she entered the lab, ready to start a new day. Her smile was the best thing about her. It could light up a room and make any man fall head over heels for the southern belle.

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming_

Right now he felt like the luckiest man alive. He felt like **he **had been the one Calleigh had chosen. That she had finally overcome the emotional battles within herself for **him**. That she loved **him**.

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Every moment spent with you_

_Is a moment I treasure_

He also felt good knowing that she had chosen him over…Jake. The mere thought of the other mans name sent rage boiling through his veins. He hated Jake, all Jake seemed to do was hurt Calleigh over and over again. The man was a serial offender when it came to ruining relationships and didn't seem to care much about anyone else other than himself either. Calleigh deserved better. Someone who loved her and would do anything to protect her. Someone who would never, ever even consider hurting Calleigh. Someone who put her first. Someone like him.

_I don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

Eric glanced down at his angel again and all previous thoughts of Jake were pushed out of his mind. He was simply memorized by her beauty. Her blond hair splayed across the pillow, her small shoulder jutting out of the blanket which was loosely wrapped around her petite form.

_Cause I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dreams will never do_

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

He was still amazed that he was here, right now. That last night Calleigh had called him over because she was feeling confused and slightly mad about what Jake had done this time. Eric had been embracing her, protecting her from the big, bad world when he had accidentally murmured that he loved her. It was a mere whisper but Calleigh had heard. She jumped out of his embrace and he moved to stand, facing her, a blank yet surprised look upon her face.

"_Cal. I'm sorry. It ah…just slipped."_

_"Eric. Shut up." She replied in a playful manner._

_As they gazed into each others eyes she whispered,_

_"I love you too."_

It was a mere whisper but he had heard it loud and clear. Something in him awoke and he wasn't sure where the burst of passion and love had come from. Maybe it was there all along, just waiting for Calleigh to assent.

They looked at each other with goofy grins and leaned in for a passionate, long awaited kiss. One thing lead to another and here they were now with the impending truth that there was no going back now.

_Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes_

_And thank God we're together_

_I just want to stay with you_

_In this moment forever_

As Eric continued to gaze at the beautiful woman beside him, her eyelids slowly fluttered open, exposing those intoxicating green orbs. Seeing him staring down at her, she smiled.

"How long have you been watching me?"

"An hour or two." He admitted.

"Aww, don't you just do the sweetest things." She sassed, ever the southern belle.

"I aim to please." He smirked as he leant down for another passionate kiss with his lifelong partner.

_I don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

Fin.

A/N: I am currently working on a multi-chapter story so hopefully that will be sorted soon, but with study coming up I'll be quite busy so hang in there guys! I also have more song fics planned.


End file.
